User blog:Almadanee/Best legendary team imo what's yours?
The best legendary team for me is White walker , Son Cookie and Goldfield. Why? I'm using these monsters without runes and i have never been defeated if my opponents don't have runes like me or they have low level runes. We all know how powerful monsters are with runes -_- . But i always win 7/10 if they have runes from level 4-6. Son Cookie : Christmas ornaments, Pandalf ornaments, Mega superfinal blow, Over 9000. White Walker : Painful steam, Tsunami, Water with steroid, Big stream. Goldfield : Righteousness, Stir elements, forget problems, Life channeling. My tactics are When it's your turn Son Cookie will attack first because he has the highest speed than WW and GF, then Goldfield, then White Walker. 1- Son Cookie - Use Over 9000 . Yeah the name says it all. All your attacks will be over 9000 for 2 turns. The christmas ornaments will be 11,000+ on multi-enemies plus daze for 2 turns and it don't miss, daze is so useful because it lower the attacks of your enemies, your Pandalf ornaments will be 10,000+ on multi-enemies plus blind for 2 turns and it don't always miss, blind is useful too because it will make your opponents attacks miss and yeah Mega superfinal blow will be 15,000+ plus stun single enemy. 2- Goldfield - Use Righteousness on Whitewalker, it will make all whitewalker's attack double damage. 3- White Walker - Use Tsunami. The base damage will be around 7,000 because of Goldfield's Righteousness buff, tsunami will also make all your opponents freeze (like stun) plus minimum damage of 300 from being frozen. Next turn (enemies' turn) Enemies' turn will be like nothing because White Walker froze them all unless it miss one of them but it don't miss 98% base on my experience. So it will be your turn now. Son Cookie - Use Christmas ornaments - 11,000+ damage on multi-enemies plus daze. Goldfield - Always use Life channeling (it has zero cooldown) to heal, or Forget problems if your team got negative buffs, or Stir elements low damage but can remove 20% of your enemy's stamina. Goldfield is the best support monster. It will make your monsterss alive and stamina sufficient. White Walker - Use Big stream. Double damage against single enemy plus freeze. So one of your enemies will be frozen again. Always freeze the strongest enemy monster or fire element enemy monster for critical damage or your White walker's nemesis - any electric element monster. Next turns will be your choice. Just always freeze your enemies and make your monsters live longer. Son Cookie is so powerful for damaging multi-enemies and can stun also and his special skill has 65 base damage and can stun too. White Walker is so powerful because it will always make your enemies freeze and can also heal with double damage buff on yourself or team mate ( Water with steroid) and his special skill has 80 base damage one of the highest damage. And your Goldfield will always heal you and give you stamina and his special skill can restore 50% life and 50% stamina to all team and give all team life and stamina regeneration for 2 turns so you will be like an immortal. So to sum it up The Son Cookie White Walker Goldfield Team is the best all around team too. 1- Great attacks against single or multiple enemies. 2- Always freeze/stun your enemies. 3- You live longer and unlimited stamina. 4- Great positive buffs (double damage and negative buffs remover) 5- Great negative buffs (daze,blind and stamina remover) 6- Great Immunity (WW Burning immunity, SC all status effects are 20% less accuracy against him, Goldfield Stun immunity) The only downside of this team (with skills like mine) is they don't have status effect damage like Vadamagma's burning or Mmonster's nightmare or Thundhares's poison effects. But who needs them if you can always freeze them or make them less effective right? ;-) I hope you guys like it. The best legendary monster team in my opinion what's yours? Category:Blog posts